Spinal disc replacement and/or spinal fusion are sometimes necessary for patients having lumbar degenerative disc disease. It has been estimated that at least 30% of people aged 30 to 50 will have some degree of disc space degeneration, although not all will have pain or ever be diagnosed formally with degenerative disc disease. After a patient reaches 60, it is more normal than not to have some level of disc degeneration. A twisting injury often starts degenerative disc disease, but it can also be initiated by everyday wear and tear on the spine.
Lower back pain is the most common symptom of a compromised disc emblematic of degenerative disc disease. For most patients with lumbar degenerative disc disease, the pain is for the most part tolerable and low-grade, but continuous with occasional flaring of intense pain. Pain can be simply centered on the lower back, or it can radiate to the hips and legs. It can get worse by sitting, or it can be intensified by twisting, lifting, or bending. For some, the pain from the disease decreases over time, since a fully degenerated disc has no pain-causing inflammatory proteins, and the disc usually collapses into a stable position-eliminating the micro-motion that often generates the pain.
For many, non-surgical care can successfully treat the symptoms associated with degenerative disc disease. Doctors will often prescribe a regimen of anti-inflammatory medication, pain medication (injected or oral), exercise, physical therapy, and/or chiropractic manipulation. For others, however, surgery is the best option for treatment once the non-surgical care has not resulted in relief and/or the patient's normal activities have been significantly constrained by his symptoms.
One option for surgical relief is lumbar spinal fusion surgery. This treatment stops motion at the painful segment of the spine by fusing two or more vertebrae. Depending on how many segments of the spine need fusion, and which specific spine segments are to be fused, this surgery may remove some of the normal motion of the spine. Additionally, where multiple segments are fused, back movement may be significantly diminished, and may itself cause pain (fusion disease). Nevertheless, single-level fusion at the L5-S1 segment, the most likely level to break down for degenerative disc disease, for example, does not significantly change the mechanics in the back and is the most common form of fusion. While lumbar spinal fusion surgery is a major surgery, it can be an effective option for patients to enhance their activity level and overall quality of life, particularly when performed using minimally invasive techniques. However, while spinal fusion surgery has its benefits, and is effective in carefully selected patients, the cost of this success is the risk of accelerated degenerative change at adjacent segments.
Thus, another option to treat lumbar degenerative disc disease through surgery is disc replacement using either an artificial disc, a bone graft from the patient's own iliac crest, or a cadaver bone. One potential benefit of disc replacement is the decreased risk of adjacent segment degeneration. It is postulated that replacing the disc, instead of fusing adjacent vertebrae together, maintains more of the lumbar spine normal motion, thereby reducing the chance that adjacent levels of the spine will break down due to increased stress.
The standard surgical procedure for disc replacement approaches the cervical disc from the front (i.e. anterior approach). The entire worn-out disc is removed. A replacement disc is placed into the intervertebral disc space after the worn-out disc is removed. One goal of this procedure is retention of as much normal motion as possible, while keeping the motion segment stable.
As currently practiced, replacement surgery and spinal fusion from the anterior approach require simultaneous use of multiple tools to keep the spine exposed, to prepare the site for implantation, to distract the vertebrae, and to implant the new disc or graft in the vertebral space at the proper orientation and to the desired depth. For example, several tools are often used to prepare the intervertebral space through removal of the cartilaginous endplates of the vertebral bodies. These tools may include rongeurs, rasps, and curettes. Another tool, such as a sizing gauge, might be used to determine the appropriate position and size of the implant to be used. Another tool is used to distract the vertebrae. While this distracting tool is holding the vertebrae apart, yet another tool may be used to place the implant in the distracted space. In some instances, a slap-hammer type tool, or an impact-type driver is used to place the implant between the vertebrae, or to prepare the intervertebral space for the implant.
There is a need for improved tools to aid in disc replacement and/or spinal fusion, which allow a spinal surgeon to more easily access and position a replacement disc or bone graft within the vertebral space. Additionally there is a need for tools that allow a spinal surgeon to control the implantation depth of a replacement disc or bone graft. There is also a need for a tools that are multifunctional and allow for single-handed operation to reduce the number of tools required for performing multiple functions during disc replacement surgery or during spinal fusion surgery and to improve the ease and speed with which disc replacement and/or spinal fusion can be completed.